The broad, long-term objective of this project is to determine the best MRI pulse sequence as well as data-analysis techniques to allow fMRI studies in the presence of jaw and tongue motion. Several health-related research topics will benefit from this knowledge. One area of research to which this can be directly applied is the study of the neurological factors related to temporomandibular joint (TMJ) pain during chewing. Moreover, neuroscience studies of patients with speaking disorders can greatly benefit from the ability to run fMRI experiments of subjects speaking inside an MRI machine. Heretofore, rapid MR imaging of the brain in the presence of jaw motion has been plagued by geometric and intensity distortions due to the alteration of the static magnetic field caused by motion.The magnetic field inhomogeneity changes because of dynamic modulation of tissue/air and tissue/bone interfaces. Initial progress has been made to correct these problems. Further research is needed to improve the pulse sequence and the data-analysis techniques used and to find an optimum solution for engaging in fMRI research in the presence of jaw and tongue motion. [unreadable] [unreadable]